The present invention relates to a fan flow guide, and especially to a flow guide structure which can absorb the heat from the parts in the computer host and then exhaust the heat out of the computer host effectively.
In a general 1U specific industrial computer servo, since the hardware, central processing unit (CPU), and various data processing parts are compressed to a very narrow space. In order to match the complexity of the logic operation, the processing speed and performance are improved, but this will induce a high heat amount in processing. Furthermore, the inner space of the 1U is finite and under the consideration of cost, no more fan can be increased for enhancing the convection of airflow. Therefore, how to improve the current used fan to enhance the heat dissipation ratio has become a popular subject in the development of heat dissipation of a computer.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art fan structure, a heat dissipating structure of a computer, is disclosed in the inventor of the present invention. The fan structure has an effect of absorbing heat in the front section of a computer host and guiding the heat to other parts for dissipating heat. However, this prior art design has a defect of a lower speed as it is used in a large fan or a large heat dissipating range. And especially for a servo with two central processing units at the rear end of the casing of a host. Furthermore, due to the isolation of heat dissipating pieces, air returns in the servo and can not be exhausted out. For example, for a fan with a rotary speed of 3600 rpm (see FIG. 2), after testing by the inventor, the output speed of the fan is 8xcx9c10 M/sec. By the isolation of memory and effect of distance, the air speed in the central processing unit is about 2xcx9c3 M/sec. Since the isolation of heat dissipating piece, a rear end of the computer casing of a host is nearly zero. Therefore, although this prior art design can improve the defect of a prior art fan, but is unsuitable to a large fan or is used in a large heat dissipating space.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a fan flow guide; wherein a flow guide structure is connected at the wind outlet of the fan for compressing and accelerating air and the output of the fan is extended to the central processing unit which will generate a high heat source. The flow guide structure comprises a wind inlet connected to a wind outlet of a fan; a wind tube portion being installed between the wind inlet and a rear end of the computer host or a central processing unit. The thickness of the wind tube portion is smaller than that of the wind inlet so that airflow is compressed and accelerated to flow into the computer host and thus all part dissipates heat substantially. Moreover, the thickness of the wind tube portion be disposed between the upper side of the memory (RAM) and computer host so as to achieve the object of sufficiently using the inner space of the computer host.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fan flow guide, wherein a plurality of spacers are arranged in the wind tube portion for defining a plurality of air channels. The spacers has a curve shape so that adjacent spacers confines a thinner air channel. Therefore, the airflow is compressed and accelerated again.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fan flow guide, wherein one end of the bottom plate of the flow guide structure is bent to be installed with a tilt portion with a plurality of wind outlet. Therefore, part airflow may be blown out from the wind outlet to be injected to the motherboard and memory and other chips.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.